Fi
Fi Skirata, formerly known as RC-8015, was a clone commando member of the Galactic Republic's Teroch Squad, and later Omega Squad, serving as the team medic and sniper in both Fi began his life on Kamino, like every other clone in the Grand Army of the Republic, and spent his early years training under Kal Skirata. His first deployment was to Geonosis, during the first battle of the Clone Wars. Due to Jedi incompetence, all three of Fi's squadmates were killed during the battle, which led to his being reassigned to Omega Squad with RC-1309, RC-1136, and RC-3222, three other commandos who were also the sole surviving members of their squads. Fi was the first of the newly formed Omega Squad to report for duty, although he and his new sergeant, Niner, would have a tense first meeting. Fi would go on to become an integral and valued part of Omega squad. His sense of humor and generally sunny outlook would help to ease tensions in the squad through difficult times, a trait which greatly helped the squad in their first mission together.1 Mission to Qiilura His first mission with Omega Squad was on Qiilura. There he worked with Darman, Niner, and Atin to sabotage the Separatist base. Darman, who had ejected late from the crashing Narsh sprayer, met with Jedi Padawan Etain Tur-Mukan and joined back with Fi to finish the mission and capture Ovolot Qail Uthan. He also liberated some Mandalorian armor from the decapitated corpse of Ghez Hokan, who met his match in Etain. This mission also showed a major weakness of the beefed up Katarn armor, anything fired from a Verpine gun and a major weakness with EMP grenades.1 Spaceport Siege When the terrorists on Coruscant had kidnapped a few hostages and planted a bomb on Jedi Master Kaim's corpse, Fi laid himself on the charge, saving lives of all non-armored personnel in the bomb's blast radius. He later stated that every clone in his place would do the same. That day he also met Ordo for the first time and, despite the commando's pun about the Null's kama, the two befriended in a very specific way—Fi was always joking about the kama and Ordo was hitting him as a welcome gesture; for anyone who didn't know them, it looked like a conflict between the two clones. Fi's actions also earned him the gratitude of Jaller Obrim. Jaller often reminded Skirata and Omega that he owed Fi a drink for saving their lives.2 Mission to Coruscant He was later sent to Coruscant, with the rest of Omega Squad and Delta Squad, to perform a black ops and anti-terrorism mission. Fi used a Verpine sniper rifle during this mission. He and Sev went on two recon excursions—the first of which where they kicked off a gang war and took a hostage; the second of which Fi clamped a remote detonator to a speeder while Sev dislocated his shoulder.2 Mission to Gaftikar Around two and a half months later, Fi and Omega were sent to Gaftikar to help the Marits overthrow the Gaftikari government, as the Marits had no say in the government. During the recon stage of the mission Omega Team encountered the rogue ARC, A-30 (Sull), eventually setting him free. Fi kept the former ARC trooper's kama to add to the armor taken from Hokan. During the engagement on Gaftikar, he suffered a severe head injury which caused a coma while he and his squad attempted to secure a HoloNet news studio which was airing propaganda in an attempt to encourage citizens to fight back at the Republic forces. He was placed in bacta, but when he was taken out, the med droid pronounced him brain-dead and took the respirator tube out of his throat, which would have officially killed him if Fi suddenly hadn't started breathing on his own.3 Recovery period Bardan Jusik got him admitted into the Republic Central Medcenter's neurology unit under the name of Fi Skirata, finally giving the man a full name, and Besany Wennen went there to keep an eye on him. However, the medical droid there also pronounced him brain-dead and attempted to euthanize him. Wennen put the pistol Mereel had given her to the droid's head and threatened to shoot if the droid didn't help Fi. The droid called security, and Wennen called Kal Skirata. Skirata called Jaller Obrim, who then went with Anti-Terrorism Unit and moved Fi and Wennen to his house. Obrim had rented a med droid to look after Fi, who was unresponsive to stimuli. Fi remained there until Jusik, using the Force to repair Fi's brain injury, was able to bring him out of the coma. Besany returned to her office and reported to the GAR that RC-8015 had died from severe head trauma. Fi was a free man for the first time in his life, at a terrible cost. Mandalore Although Fi regained consciousness, he was far from the man he was. He tore a few tendons in his right arm, but were fixed by Fi's girlfriend, Parja Bralor, while he was still unconscious. The head injury left him with limited speech and muscle control. His sense of humor also seemed gone, replaced by depression and a feeling of loneliness. He was taken to Skirata's bastion on Mandalore with Skirata to recover his strength and continue to heal. No longer a soldier of the Republic he instead wore the gear he had scavenged from Hokan and Sull. Rav Bralor's niece Parja took an interest in Fi and helped with his therapy to begin walking again and regain his strength and coordination.3 With the help of his new Mandalorian girlfriend, Parja Bralor, Fi recovered faster, and even regained some of his sense of humor, though he still needed instructions on a datapad sometimes to remember what he was doing. According to tests using republic equipment that Mij Gilamar had stolen, Fi recovered to just over 89% of his former movement, which was still better than most normal people, but still not satisfactory to Fi. While in town, following directions on his datapad to get to the cantina, Fi was visited by a young, charismatic Mandalorian mercenary, Fenn Shysa After brief conversation, Fi went to the cantina to meet Parja, and encountered Shysa again,. Shysa wanted Fi to take the title of Mandalore, and proclaim being Jango Fett's son, saying that if he claimed to be , the whole planet would unite under him and strengthen them against possible attempts of control by the CIS or republic. Parja refused once. Shysa tried again, this time with Spar and Sull present. Fi was unsure, but Parja made it clear that Fi would not be Mandalore. As this occurred, Bardan Jusik entered the bar. Sull recognized the Jedi, and attacked Jusik. In a fit of rage, Fi punched Sull, forcing Shysa to break up the fight.4 End of the Clone Wars and Order 66 Later, Fi demanded to travel with Jusik to Coruscant to prepare for everyone's departure. Sull and Spar approached them again, but this time they wanted to help. They had heard of Skirata finding a way to stop the speed-aging, and they wanted to be cured. Jusik allowed the two ARC deserters to join them, as Fi and Parja spontaneously decided to get married in the standard Mando'a fashion. They exchanged short and binding vows, and left for Coruscant. Fi was not directly involved in the execution of Order 66, due to his status in the republic army as legally dead, so Fi assisted Skirata with his final plans to escape during the battle. On Coruscant, under orders from Skirata, Jusik took Fi, Sull, and Spar with falsified papers to extract Ruusaan Skirata from the Republic detention facility Pols Anaxes. Fi did mention casually that now he had another sister. Fi, Skirata, Vau, Bardan, and Ordo retrieved Dr. Ovolot Qail Uthan out of the madhouse in Valorum Center, while the other inmates were evacuating. But before they could leave, Bardan went to collect another passenger: Arla Fett, the long lost sister of Jango himself.4 Fi soon after left Coruscant to return to Kyrimorut, where he attended Etain's funeral.4 Legacy In 40 ABY, Venku Skirata was observed wearing a helmet that matches the description of Fi's. It may be concluded that he died sometime between the Clone Wars and Boba Fett's return to Mandalore. At the same time, however, Goran Beviin stated that Mandalorians often wear parts of family members' armor to honor them both in death and even if they were still alive. A second conclusion could be that Fi gifted the helmet to Venku when he came of age and is still alive to date.